


"We're just getting some snacks and drinks!"

by yoo_lisa



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut, bottom!kihyun, daddy - kink, kitten!kihyun, top!Minhyuk, vampire!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoo_lisa/pseuds/yoo_lisa
Summary: A Halloween party at the Monsta X dorm. Actually Minhyuk said he just wanted to get some drinks and snacks with Kihyun. But Minhyuk already had something else in mind.





	

“So you’re basically telling us not to think kinky when Kihyun is dressing up as a cat and you are dressing up as a vampire? And by the way we all know that you are dating” Hoseok smirked and looked at Kihyun who was blushing a dark red. “Actually yes” Minhyuk sassily answered and smiled just to get the back of his head slapped by Hyunwoo. “Don’t be mean to your elders” he said. “It’s just a few months” Minhyuk complained and Hyunwoo sighed. “Yeah, listen to Shownu-hyung” Changkyun sassily said just to be slapped by Hoseok slightly. “Same counts for you maknae” Hoseok answers “Ah, I’m sorry” Changkyun answered and rubbed the back of his head.  
After a while Minhyuk randomly stood up and pulled Kihyun with him by his wrists. “Where are you two going?” Hyungwon asked. “Just getting some drinks and snacks, we’ll be right back” Minhyuk answered and pulled the younger upstairs to their shared room.  
“Min, what are you doing?” Kihyun asked confused, when he was pressed against the wall. Minhyuk didn’t answer, he just kissed the pink-haired boy roughly. Kihyun moaned out when he felt Minhyuk’s hands against his bulge. “M-min, the others will hear us” Kihyun moaned. “It’s still “daddy” to you” Minhyuk said and rubbed at the visible bulge. Kihyun moaned at the friction and moved his hips against Minhyuk’s hand. “I know you want it too, Ki” Minhyuk whispered into Kihyun’s ear and started licking at the earlobe, sucking at the earring that the younger was wearing. “D-daddy” Kihyun moaned and Minhyuk smirked. Minhyuk’s hand moved into the younger’s shirt, ripping some off the buttons open by accident. His hand stroked over Kihyun’s nipple, feeling how it got hard and listened to Kihyun’s moans. Minhyuk unbuttoned the rest of Kihyun’s buttons and roamed over Kihyun’s chest, making the younger boy moan. Minhyuk attacked Kihyun’s neck and sucked on the sensitive skin, leaving some purplish marks there, to remind Kihyun that he only belonged to Minhyuk and nobody else.  
Minhyuk moved Kihyun to their bed and opened the cupboard next to the bed, taking out some handcuffs and cuffed Kihyun’s wrists against the bedposts. Kihyun moaned when he felt the cold metal against his skin, letting the older boy do everything to him, not minding what he was doing. Minhyuk stroke some strands of hair out of Kihyun’s face and kissed the pink-haired boy’s forehead. Minhyuk moved away from Kihyun and started unbuttoning his own shirt, taking it off completely.  
Minhyuk’s hands stroked over Kihyun’s chest, one moving to the hem of the pink-haired boy’s jeans. Minhyuk moved it into the boxers of the younger boy and stroked over Kihyun’s member, making the younger boy moan out loudly.  
Minhyuk unbuckled Kihyun’s belt and took off Kihyun’s jeans. Minhyuk palmed the youngers bulge through his boxers again. Minhyuk took the boxers off and moved down, kissing the tip and took Kihyun’s member into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, making the pink-haired boy groan.  
“D-daddy, I’m about to-“– “Not now, kitten” Minhyuk pulled his head off of the other’s member and whispered. Minhyuk stood up and pulled his trousers and boxers off. The blonde-haired boy took the lube out of the closet and put some of it on his finger, moving them to the rim of the younger’s butt, pushing one digit in.  
Kihyun moaned out loudly and felt the digit moving around in his butt. Minhyuk waited for a few seconds and slowly entered another finger. Kihyun bit his bottom lip and moaned out slightly. Minhyuk scissored his fingers , stretching the younger boy. Minhyuk pulled his fingers out and Kihyun groaned. Minhyuk pulled out a golden package and ripped it open with his teeth, putting the content slowly over his member. Kihyun pulled at the restrains impatiently. “D-daddy, please fuck me already” Kihyun moaned out and Minhyuk smirked.  
Minhyuk aligned his member at Kihyun’s entrance and moved in with one swift move. Kihyun moaned out loudly and threw his head against the bed. Minhyuk dipped his head down and kissed Kihyun softly, their lips fitting perfectly together. After what felt like eternity, Minhyuk broke the kiss, leaving them both panting and started moving in and out of the younger boy, hitting that spot inside of Kihyun repeatedly, making the pink-haired boy moan out loudly. Kihyun was a moaning mess and Minhyuk groaned out.  
After what felt like eternity for both of them, they both released at the same time. Minhyuk pulled out of Kihyun, throwing the condom into the dustbin next to the bed and kissed Kihyun again. Minhyuk unlocked the handcuffs and broke the kiss, helping Kihyun onto his wobbly knees and cleaning up. They both put their clothes back on and rearranged their costumes.  
They walked out of the room, Minhyuk holding Kihyun by his waist, helping him to stand straight. They both walked into the kitchen getting some drinks and snacks and then walked into the room where the others were waiting.  
The others smirked at them and Hoseok explained “Don’t even think that we didn’t hear you guys.” Kihyun blushed a deep red and wanted to run away, but Minhyuk held him back and whispered into the pink-haired boy’s ear “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Babyboy.”


End file.
